Abstract/Summary Enrichment Program. The mission of the UCSF DRC Enrichment Program is to facilitate the exchange of research information among investigators in diabetes at UCSF, as well as to promote scientific exchange with members of the national and international diabetes research community. The UCSF DRC Enrichment Program Director implements the Program's mission by working with an oversight committee that includes the Center Director and the principal investigators of relevant, NIDDK sponsored, T32 training grants. The long-term goal of the UCSF DRC Enrichment Program is to foster a highly collaborative environment that will advance and promote successful basic, translational and clinical diabetes research at UCSF. The specific objectives of the program are to: 1) facilitate the exchange of research information and discussion among investigators, students, fellows and staff participating in the DRC. 2) enhance the visibility of the DRC and the work of the DRC researchers within the broader UCSF research community. 3) facilitate interactions and collaborations with UCSF investigators in other fields at UCSF. 4) promote scientific exchange with members of the national and international diabetes research community. 5) enhance the institutional training environment in diabetes related fields. These objectives of the UCSF DRC Enrichment Program are met through the organization and/or co- sponsoring of diabetes-oriented educational weekly activities such as the Diabetes Center Seminars and the Endocrine Grand Rounds as well as annual venues such as the UCSF Diabetes Center retreat and an annual post-graduate CME diabetes course. The UCSF DRC Enrichment Program coordinates with other UCSF seminar series to bring in high visibility speakers who expose the broader UCSF and San Francisco Bay area to cutting edge diabetes research. The DRC supports also the annual UCSF Diabetes Center Visiting Professor in which an invited guest which a broad research focus in diabetes presents three lectures in different seminar series. DRC participation in these broader seminar series engages the UCSF scientific community to consider the applications of their current studies to diabetes research. This helps to foster multidisciplinary approaches to diabetes research and to attract new investigators or investigators with relevant expertise to diabetes research.